my_babysitters_a_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TRUE CROSS
the christ crucifix,or true cross as it is commonly known, is the most powerful weapon against supernatural design on earth, being the wooden crucifix that christ was crucified on and having his blood dripping on it I. BACKGROUND INFORMATION when christ was betrayed by Judas Iscariot (an act which christ ordered judas to do in order to bring salvation to mankinds), he was forced to carry his own cross then was crucified alive. soon after christ's death, the roman emperor ordered the crosses to be burned but christ's follower and Mary Mangdale decided to hide it away. they buried it in the ancient town of kitezh, a mythological lost town in a region now called Nizhny Novgorod Oblast of russia during the 11th century crusades, many kings all wanted to find the true cross as they believe the power of christ's crucifix would give them ultimate powers. they failed,however, due to the fact that the alleged location of the true cross was faked by one of christ's disciple to protect it holiness from being tainted. at one point in the 13th century,Lisa Davis managed to recover the Holy Grail and learned the true location of the true cross. despite this, she couldn't enter kitezh as a binding spell which need the blood of the prophet (or his descendant). sometime in 1950s, lisa investigated the presence of the prophet, who told her a children with seer power and friends with the darkness shall have the power to unlock kitezh (which highly hinted to be Ethan as he is a seer and having Erica,Rory and Sarah,who are all vampires, as friend). she did receive a crucifix made from a fragment of the true cross in 1958 but fearing great darkness is attempting to destroy the true cross, she went on a journey to find the prophet's descendant.after seeing Ethan under a trance when reading the tablet of prophet at the museum of White Chapel, she asked him along with the other to go on the trip to kitezh with her. they traveled to the altar of lost souls and encountered the crucifix of jesus. all of them prayed to the cross before battling the dark entity. As Ethan is the prophet's descendant, he is able to reach the barrier of holiness and touching the cross, thus giving him great power and ownership of true cross. they all removed it from the altar and the hunter order taking care of it ever since II. TRUE CROSS POWER the true cross is said to be the most powerful weapon on earth. it can kill anything unholy when touching and fatally injured a supernatural if it is quick flick. when lisa used the true cross crucifix to tame rory, he was badly scarred up to the point he had to hide it for 5 months. in addition to a weapon, the true cross has the ability to grant power and absolving sins and purifying souls as Ethan became extremely powerful after touching it and Lisa is reported to have used it on many occasions to bless the possessed during exorcism. it is also reported that the true cross can turn everything,including blood, to holy water and protect the holder of true cross crucifix through an invisible angelic sheild its wood also serve a valuable weapon. when being made into stakes or bullets, it proves to be deadly even to the ancestor. Stern and the other powerful vampire have to back down when she flashing it during her diner with Tabitha,her stepmother, which result in the slaying of Tabitha. the true cross bullet is the only thing that can kill Lisa Davis ( though this is extremely rarely successful as the true cross bullet only functions when is firing at a demonic presence)